


Can't I Just Play Volleyball, Please?

by Island_Girl97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, High school girls, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kags is jealous, M/M, OC's - Freeform, also not as fragile as he looks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_Girl97/pseuds/Island_Girl97
Summary: The fact that girls takes interest in Kageyama is nothing new, so when someone pays the same kind of attention to Hinata it gotta be something special, right..?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/OC
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Kerria Aki

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone, First HQ fanfic (so exciting!!) be kind to me^^

The boys of Karasuno’s volleyball club where used to being interrupted during cleanup after practice, mostly by shy girls -in groups or alone, who wanted to have a peak at the fallen crows that started to regain their flight. Some of those times one of the boys where called outside, mostly Kageyama (but who was counting?) for confessions or just to talk. So when Shouyou was the one the girl wanted to talk to he was as confused as everyone else.

The girl was cute and not even close to being as shy as the other girls Hinata has talked to in their grade, he thought she was in Yamaguchi’s class but he wasn’t sure, and apparently she wasn’t the one who actually wanted to talk with him.

“My friend wanted me to give this to you, she had to head home but couldn’t wait to tell you” she said with a smile, Shouyou accepted the letter with a smile and the girl ran off before he could ask her anything. The middle blocker opened the letter and started reading when a shadow fell over his head, 

“Oi Dumbass, we’re done so let’s change and head home” Kageyama said with his usual frowny face. His head tilted to the side when he saw the letter in the smaller boy’s hand, 

“Was she to shy to speak so she wrote a letter?” he asked and tried to grab it, to bad Shouyou was faster. 

“It wasn’t from her, Stupid! Her friend asked her to give it to me!” The shorter boy said, gripping the paper tightly. 

“Who is it from then?” 

“I.. don’t know?” Shouyou looked through the letter once more on their way to the clubroom, 

“She just wants to met me before school tomorrow” 

“As long as it doesn’t make you useless in volleyball I don’t care” the setter shrugged, Shouyou grinned but screeched when two loud second years bombed him with questions as soon as they entered the clubroom.

**-0-**

The next day Shouyou couldn’t concentrate during morning practice, no matter how much he tried he kept missing the serves and receives. Kageyama aimed for him more then once with his killer-serve, yelling something about dumbass redheads and love letters, most didn’t make any sense and Sugawara stopped him before anyone (Shouyou) lost their head, but Shouyou got the point. So he cleared his head of anything besides volleyball, it worked well until Daichi called it quits and cleanup started,

“Kageyama!” Shouyou was a blur of orange as he sprinted over to the other boy, jumping in his face to get his attention.

“You gotta come with me! What if I get nervous and say something stupid?!?” he shouted, ignoring Tsukishima’s comment about being stupid, 

“Please! I’ll buy you milk during lunch!!” he smiled brightly when Kageyama frowned, not his usual frown, this was one he got when he was about to do as Shouyou asked, but pretended he was gonna say no and call him a dumbass. 

“Fine. But if you chicken out I’m leaving” the setter tried not to make a face at his spiker’s happy jumps around the gym. 

“I won’t!” the redhead grinned and quickly helped the second years put away the net and sweep the floor- which quickly became a race with Noya and Tanaka involved, when the two boys was done changing they walked to the place where the girl said to be, the secluded spot between the school building and gym, Kageyama was told to wait by the snack machine while Shouyou talked with the girl, (I think I’m fine, wait for me please? And don’t eavesdrop!).

The girl waiting for him was not one he could imagine, she was often seen in Kageyama’s class with some of the taller basket boys. She had long black hair and dark eyes, she was undeniably beautiful but with maybe a bit too much makeup in Shouyou’s opinion, but who cares when she wanna talk with him. She was also a bit taller then him up close..

She looked at her phone but smiled when he approached, her red lips framing white teeth,

“Didn’t think you’d come, I’ve been waiting you know” she said it in a way that should’ve been rude, but her soft smile made that hard to believe. Shouyou blushed and stammered about practice and cleaning the gym until the girl giggled and he shut his mouth, 

“You’re cute, no wonder my friends talk about you. I’m Kerria Aki, one of my friends convinced me to watch one of your practices, and you really made an impression.” Shouyou’s blush didn’t go away but his smile grew, 

“Thank you! I’m Hinata Shouyou, middle blocker and ultimate decoy! If you know what that is?” he asked, feeling much more relaxed at the mention of volleyball, even more when she asked him to explain his positions. They talked almost until the first bell rang and then he walked back to Kageyama and raced to class, all the while letting the other boy know what he and Kerria had talked about, (I heard dumbass, you’re not exactly quiet- rude Bakayama!). School went on like normal and when lunchtime started and Shouyou was on his way to eat with Kageyama at their usual place he was stopped in the hall. 

“Hinata!” he turned around and Kerria smiled at him with a bento box in hand, 

“Wanna have lunch together?” the redhead was about to answer when someone else walked up to them, 

“Oi Hinata, you coming?” Kageyama’s dark eyes pierced the girl’s in front of them, “We could practice some tosses when we’re done.” his gaze switched to Shouyou’s who smiled, but frowned when glancing at Kerria, 

“Actually, I think I’ll eat with her today.. We can practice later okay?” he asked and hoped his setter wouldn’t get too angry, but to his surprise the other only shrugged and left the two.

“Wanna eat outside?” he asked with a smile.

**-0-**

“..and then she asked about volleyball! And she wanted to know if she could watch us play sometime, and if I could teach her how to play. I obviously said yes but I might need some help.. And wanna know the best part!?” Hinata asked, finally taking a break to breath between the sentences. Tobio couldn’t say he was listening but the middle blocker didn’t really wait for an answer before he continued, 

“She seems interested, actually interested in volleyball! How many girls wanna know how to play if they’re not interested themselves?” 

Tobio and Hinata was following Yachi to her bus-stop after practice ended a bit later then usual and it was getting a bit dark, the girl in question was happily listening to her friend chatting away about how awesome Kerria seemed. Tobio ignored most of it until Hinata tried to make him a part of the conversation,

“Whatever, just don’t get to distracted during practice again. You’re useless enough already, don’t need you getting worse.” the shorter boy only stuck his tongue at him and dodged a swipe at his head, 

“You’re just jealous I’m the one getting the attention and you’re not!” their banter continued until it was time to say goodnight to Yachi and then they walked in silence until their roads separated. 

“I won’t” Hinata suddenly said, his brown eyes piercing “Get distracted that is, no matter how awesome a girl seems I won’t get too distracted to play volleyball.” 

“Good” was all Tobio said and Hinata’s smile was back “See you tomorrow” he said and watched the redhead bike away, looking backwards and waving. 

If only Tobio knew what kind of mess awaited them tomorrow..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone who liked the first chapter and still stuck around^^ I'm sorry for talking so increadibly long with this... I honestly thought I'd have it up shortly after the first one but then I ran out of motivation and life got in the way and I kinda forgot about it from time to time.. But here it is and I'm going to upload the last chapter too later today once it's done^^

The next day, Karasuno’s dynamic duo raced to practice as usual, Tobio reached the stairs to the clubroom just slightly ahead of Hinata. He was kind enough to let him know, and remember it until someone with a key arrived. Tanaka and Nishinoya showed up after ten minutes of tossing to each other, so they could change and start practicing.

When almost everyone had arrived and the net was up, something at the door caught Tanaka’s attention. A couple of girls was standing outside, asking if they could watch if they didn’t disturb anyone. Coach Ukai would be absent today so Daichi saw no real problem with it, so the four girls took place beside Yachi and Shimizu and started chatting. For some reason Hinata hadn’t taken notice that Kerria was one of the girls, but Tobio guessed that he was serious when he said volleyball was more important then anything else(of course it it, it’s volleyball we’re talking about).

The first half of practice was the usual drills of serves, receives and spikes, the second one they made a game. On Tobio’s side was Hinata as usual along with Tanaka, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi and Daichi. Tobio’s team won 3 out of 5 matches before they had to stop, non of the girls had made a sound aside from cheering and asking about the game or rules, and not until they where about to leave did Hinata approach Kerria for a quick chat. When she and her friend (the girl who gave the redhead the letter for her) had left, did Tanaka and Nishinoya loudly talk about how awesome it was being watched by new and pretty girls. Until Hinata pointed out who it was that gave him the letter, then they both quieted down, Hinata looked at them with confusion.

“What?” he asked, Nishinoya was the one to answer after sharing a look with Tanaka 

“Nothing, it’s just that she _kinda_ seemed more interested in watching Kageyama…” he said, clearly cautious of what the redhead would say, but to his surprise (and confusion) Hinata just shrugged with a smile. 

“That’s ‘cus Kags is a great player” he said, but threw a glance at Tobio

“But, for some reason didn’t give me as many good tosses, so I didn’t need to jump my highest.. What was that about anyway? Tanaka got way more tosses then me” he whined to his setter, 

What? Didn’t.. Tobio toss to him like usual? It felt like normal, but.. Could it be that he  _subconsciously_ gave Hinata tosses to make him look average in front of that girl? No that’s not possible, he didn’t think of that at all,  _right_ ? 

He rolled his eyes at Hinata’s whining and muttered a low ‘ _dumbass_ ’ and left to change out of his practice clothes into his school uniform. There was no way Hinata could be right anyway, he must have been hallucinated or something. 

**-0-**

Kageyama was really quiet while changing, he didn’t even comment when Shouyou put on his shirt backwards. Maybe he didn’t feel too good? That  _could_ be the reason he didn’t toss like he usually did, Shouyou would have to ask him about it later during lunch, the stubborn setter would never admit anything with the rest of the team around. Shouyou rolled his eyes at his own thoughts and the boy in question gave him a look he just shrugged off, and instead tried to involve him in the second years’ conversation. Kageyama wasn’t a talkative person, but it always got really quiet whenever he wasn’t a part of something. 

**-0-**

The break between classes was short enough that there was no point seeing his setter, but apparently long enough for Kerria to find him for a quick chat. Which was weird, because Shouyou was pretty sure she shared next class with Kageyama. On the other side of the school from where his own were.

“Hinata, Hi!” she greeted, her long hair was made into a pretty braid, hanging over one shoulder.

“You where so cool playing earlier, I know I told you after your game. But like, I’ve never really watched volleyball before, but I could tell you’re really good at it!” her praising made Shouyou smile, but he knew he couldn’t take all the credit for himself. Even if he wanted to, he wasn’t a jerk. 

“Thanks! But, I honestly gotta say it’s mostly because of Kageyama I’ve gotten so far.” dammit, now he made it sound like Kageyama did all the work! Okay, he’s maybe a bit of a jerk..

“Not that I’m _bad_ without him! But I _guess_ he’s not making me worse either..” he admitted. Kerria seemed to enjoy his ramble, if her giggle was anything to go by. 

“You’re cute” _Cute??_

“Wanna eat lunch together later again?” she asked, Shouyou honestly thought she needed to head to class, unless she wanted to be late? 

“Sorry, but me and Kags were gonna eat and then he’d throw me some tosses.. Maybe tomorrow?” Hopefully the other boy would actually throw him some tosses during lunch, he owed him that for not tossing to him during practice! Stupid setter. 

( _He did toss to him during lunch, ‘cus nothing was wrong with him. He even tossed like usual during practice after school!!_ ) 

**-0-**

Kerria and her friends would visit some practices for the next couple of days, and every time they did, Kageyama acted weirder then normal. Not that Shouyou ever noticed the pattern, nope it never even occurred to him. Neither did he understand what Tanaka and Noya meant when they said that most of Kerria’s attention seemed to be on the setter. ( _Later on, he would probably call himself stupid for being ignorant.. But that’s not happening yet_ ) 

Another thing that had became a regular thing was Kerria and him spending lunch together. The first two days Kageyama ate with them, but then he left them to join with Yachi instead. So at least he wasn’t eating on his own (Shouyou would actually feel bad if he did).

Shouyou stopped being shy around her after the second time they had lunch, so they talked about anything and everything, mostly volleyball on the redhead’s part. It happened that he mentioned Kageyama now and then, but Kerria never seemed to care. ( _Once again, he’d realize why later_ ) 

Kageyama once asked him if he was serious about her, if he liked her and if they where dating. But he’s known his setter long enough to know what he really asked,

“ _Stupid. Even if I did like her, I’d never stop playing with you._ ” “ _Dumbass Hinata, that’s not what I asked!!_ ” 

**-0-**

School continued like this for the next week. Shouyou had spent less time with his setter outside of practice then usual, fortunately for him Kageyama was just as much of a sports nerd like him, so they still spent the weekend together at Shouyou’s place. His mother and sister where visiting a friend of hers so the boys had the house for themselves, meaning they could watch TV downstairs and be as loud they wanted. The game they watched was paused while the shorter boy prepared the leftovers his mother had saved, long since learning the two boys rather spent their weekends at the Hinata residence.

While waiting for the other boy (and his food), Kageyama occupied himself with the others phone (since his own didn’t have as many games), when the phone got a text. Since permission was more or less granted shortly after becoming friends, they opened texts for each other when the other was unable to, in case it was important. But this was one Kageyama almost regretted to open.

_**Kerria:** _

_Hey Sho, you doing anything? Wanna hang out?_

It was such a short text, but oh so annoying. Making him frown without knowing when Shouyou finally returned from the kitchen.

“Anything important? I thought I heard my phone.” he asked and placed then two plates on the small table, making himself comfortable beside the setter. 

“Your girlfriend wanna know if you wanna hang out” Shouyou only snorted in response, 

“What did you reply? I’m obviously busy” before the raven haired could write something, another text arrived and he handed the phone to it’s owner. Shouyou barely bothered looking at it and only wrote a short reply. 

“How annoying, I can barely go a day without her asking something about me or you or volleyball..” leaving his phone on silent, the spiker rolled his eyes at the small vibrations it still made. 

“It’s nice making new friends and she’s really pretty, but she’s kinda pushy. And I don’t think she understands or care when I explain something she’s asking” Both boys watched the phone lit up one last time before going back to the game they’ve been watching, forgetting about it as the time went by. 

After food was finished and they had gone trough three different games Shouyou’s mother called, asking if Kageyama would spend the night, it was only Saturday after all. The boy in question got permission from his mother after a quick text, and much later the two boys was ready for sleep. Or, one of them was at least.

Shouyou was pretty sure his setter was awake when he quietly called his name. Kageyama turned to face him from the futon they pulled from underneath the bed. They never bothered with it at the setter’s house, his bed was big enough for them both. Shouyou’s wasn’t..

“Just so you know” he said when he was sure he had the others attention

“She’s not my girlfriend. And I’m honestly not sure I want one anyway.. Seems like it gets real tiresome real fast” he grinned. Kageyama only shook his head when asked if he would want one himself. 

“Good, Night Kags.” 

**-0-**

“Why did you ignore me this weekend? I sent you tons of texts.” 

This was not how Shouyou wanted his Monday morning to start, practice was over and classes where about to start, but apparently Kerria wouldn’t leave him alone this morning. 

“I was busy, besides it’s not like I have to answer if I don’t feel like it.” Shouyou said 

“What could be more important then talking with me?! Did you play your stupid pretending sport all weekend or something?” she rolled her dark eyes. Shouyou’s own eyes narrowed 

“Look, I don’t know why you’re pretending or what for, but I think you’re getting ahead of yourself, this is getting annoying and I’d appreciate it if we stopped hanging out.”

Kerria laughed, “You’re not as stupid as you look, then do me a favor and give me Tobio’s number.”

“Why.” 

“C’mon, don’t tell me you though I had a thing for _you_? Please, have you seen the guys I hang out with? Compare to them you’re loud, annoying and stupid. I have standards you know. I just wanted Kageyama Tobio’s number.” The more she was talking the more her demeanor changed, her dark eyes turning cold and got a glint in the corner. 

“So just comply and I’ll be on my way, I got better thing to do you know.”

“No” 

  
“Excuse me?” her eyes narrowed

“Get his number yourself. But I don’t think you’ll have any luck with that.” Kerria snorted 

“And what makes you think I won’t huh? Have you seen me?” 

“If you’re so confident why did you go through the trouble and pretend to like me?” Not that he really cared, he had a few guesses after this. He just wanted to know just what kind of mean person she really was. The more he knew about her the more Kags would know too. 

“To find out new things about Tobio of course, all I know about him is that he plays volleyball and that he’s totally gorgeous. He is also pretty intimidating with those eyes of his, you are the only one I know hangs out with him. Of course I could have gone to the tall blond but he’d be to smart to fool.” And he wouldn’t be of much help because he refused to get his and Kageyama’s numbers.. They always had to go trough Yamaguchi to get to him. But apparently she didn’t know that. 

“I guess it wouldn’t matter, Kageyama wouldn’t give you his number anyway. Especially not after trying to hurt me.” The first bell rang and he turned to walk to class when she laughed once again. 

“You think he’ll miss out on someone like me just for a redhead he calls friend? He doesn’t strike me as the guy to care for others” 

Shouyou turned his head to look her straight in the eyes with the same intense look that made his opponents shiver on the court.

“Yes, because unlike you I know Kageyama and I see past what he shows on the outside. And if you wanna keep your pretty face I advise you against talking with Kags, he has quite the temper when angry.” 

**-0-**

“She deserves a hit to the face. With a volleyball.” the sentence might have been stupid if not the murderous look adoring Tobio’s face. He and Hinata was walking Yachi home and the redhead just finished explaining what happened that morning. 

“And she honestly though I would want anything to do with her after doing that do you?” Hinata only shrugged, despise acting like he was fine about it all Tobio knew he was only putting up an act not to worry them. 

“I’m sure she’s thinking it over since she hasn’t approached you.” Yachi thought aloud, 

“But it’s not often you get this riled up Kageyama.” she smiled, and Tobio felt himself blush and growled, 

“Yeah, well of course. She acted like a bitch towards Hinata.” The boy in question stopped walking and looked to the ground. 

“Hinata?” 

“Thanks you guys” he raised his head and there was a wet sheen covering his eyes 

“But I guess I was stupid enough to believe her, I’ve never thought that someone could me mean like this just go gain something..” 

“She was putting up a good act, she was just stupid enough to choose to pick on then wrong team.” Yachi smiled and the two boys laughed along with her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and please leave a comment if you did and I'll see you next time^^


End file.
